1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solution processing apparatus and a solution processing method for performing solution processing on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus for forming a metal layer on a surface of a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, simply called “the wafer”), for example, a physical vapor deposition apparatus (PVD apparatus) by which a metal layer is formed with a vapor phase is conventionally used. Recently, however, use of a plating apparatus for forming a metal layer with a liquid phase becomes a mainstream in terms of a film-forming speed.
FIG. 19 is a vertical sectional view schematically showing a conventional plating apparatus. As shown in FIG. 19, a plating apparatus 200 is mainly composed of a plating solution tank 201 housing a plating solution and a holder 202 for holding a wafer W. To apply plating to the wafer W in the plating apparatus 200, the holder 202 holding the wafer W is lowered first, and the wafer W is brought into contact with the plating solution inside the plating solution tank 201. Thereafter, voltage is applied between an anode electrode 203 placed inside the plating solution tank 201 and a cathode electrode 204 placed in an inner space of the holder 202.
Incidentally, a chuck member 205 for sucking a backside of the wafer W to raise and lower the wafer W relative to the holder 202 is placed inside the holder 202. By raising and lowering the chuck member 205, the wafer W can be located at a predetermined position inside the holder 202.
However, when the holder 202 is raised to separate the wafer W from the plating solution after plating is applied to the wafer W, the plating solution remains at a contact portion of the wafer W and the holder 202. In this state, if the wafer W is raised by means of the chuck member 205 and thereby the wafer W is separated from the holder 202, a liquid film of the plating solution is sometimes formed between the wafer W and the holder 202. When this liquid film breaks, the plating solution scatters in the space inside the holder 202, which causes the contamination of the wafer W.